Stars
by Distortion
Summary: On the way to Rivendell, Frodo gets a tour of the camp, and a tour of the stars.


Author: Distortion(Frodo, Froho, Hermione, whatever the hell else youd like to call me)  
  
Rating: G, good ol' heartwarming one chapter fic  
  
Email:EljLv@aol.com (Aim me please!)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, except for Frodo, cuz he lives in my closet! Tolkien actually owns everyone, but if he knew all that slash stuff, he'd be spinng in his grave. Dont flame me! Flames will be used to ward off Nazgul that want my precious...................  
  
********************* Stars  
  
Frodo lay still, under heaps off blankets. Too still. Much too still for Sam's liking. And too pale. And not to mention cold. It wasn't right for a Hobbit. Frodo hadn't eaten in a day. The last time he had tried to sip broth, it had brought up what little contents were in his stomach to begin with. So he refused to eat. As much food as that had saved, it didnt seem righ't. Sam couldn't understand the poison that flowed through Frodo's body, and Strider had refused to delve any deeper than "Once we get to Rivendell, he can be cured. It is this poison of the enemy, and it will endanger his life." They lay, huddled together, under a blanket, and whispering things to each other. Sam was glad they at least could keep up their spirits, as he only caught a few words of their secrets, but the ones he did catch were "ale" "mushrooms" and "Farmer Maggot", the latter of these followed mostly by a giggle.  
  
But Frodo stirred only when he was in pain, or needed some kind of help, and Sam could see him stiring now.  
  
"Sam..." rose a quiet whispered voice.  
  
"Coming Frodo" Sam replied, and walked over to where Frodo lay. Frodo looked up at him tonight, and furrowed his brow.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing, there's just too much fog tonight."  
  
Sam looked around. He could clearly see Striders hunched back, the smoke coming out of his pipe. There was no trace of fog around.  
  
"Frodo, its a perfectly clear night. It quite pretty, would ya like to look at the stars?"Frodo nodded, and Sam lifted him in to a sitting postion. "Look up" Sam said, and Frodo leaned his head up, letting it rest on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"I can't see them.." he said, squinting his eyes.  
  
"Oh sure, here, i'll help ya to see them."  
  
Sam grabbed a hold of Frodo's hand and lifted it up. There was a particular group, which curved in a U shape. He traced them with Frodo's cold clammy hand, and tried to making drawings with them.  
  
"This one, this one here, this could be a dog. And this, maybe a bear. And if you tilt your head and squint this one could be a mushroom!"  
  
Frodo giggled as he heard the excitement in Sam's voice.  
  
"What about the campsite? Describe it for me. Walk me around it."  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"With your help, yes."  
  
Sam stood, and and brought Frodo up with him. He got on Frodo's right side, and wrapped his hands around Frodo's waist.  
  
"Well, when you get tired tell me, alright?" Frodo nodded, and they began.  
  
"Here is a huge old tree, feel the bark!" Sam grabbed Frodo's hand, and rubbed up againts the tree.  
  
"It's sticky!"  
  
"I think thats sap. Now, lets try to walk, ok?"  
  
Frodo wobbled on unsure legs, making Sam want to laugh at how Frodo was like a young lamb on new legs.  
  
"The fire is in the center, can you feel its warmth?"  
  
He brought one of Frodo's hand close to it, and he saw Frodo flex his hand, asorbing the warmth.  
  
"Shall we say Hello to Merry and Pippin?"  
  
"Yes, please, lets!"  
  
Frodo took the several unsure steps to Merry and Pippins resting area, Sam supporting most of his weight. Frodo cleared his throat, and Merry and Pippin jumped in attention.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Looking at the campsite. Shouldnt you two be asleep?"  
  
"We'll go to sleep once you do, Master Baggins" said Merry.  
  
"Im stretching my legs, and you've walked all day. You should be asleep."  
  
"Were going to Frodo. We were remembering the first time we both went into Maggots gardens." said Pippin. Frodo laughed, and it brought smiles to all three of their faces, though maybe Frodo couldn't see it.  
  
"Once I'm done looking at the campsite, i'll lay down. I promise."  
  
"Allright, well hurry up Sam!" Merry shouted.  
  
Sam lead Frodo to where Strider had set up a watchpost. They hadn't even announced there presence to him, when he greeted them.  
  
"Hello Sam. Good to see you up Frodo!"  
  
Frodo gave him a smile.  
  
"Im enjoying tonight. I've been given a one on one tour of our campsite. Its been quite educational. And sticky."  
  
Strider laughed and Sam felt Frodo lean into him more. Was his master getting tired?  
  
"Frodo, im glad your enjoying tonight. Now go lay down!" He added with a smile.  
  
Frodo nodded and they began the long walk back to Frodo's bedroll. They passed once more by Merry and Pippin who bade Frodo and Sam goodnight. And they reached the fire again, but this time Frodo stooped and would take no further step.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, im just really tired."Frodo replied, but even before he had finished, Sam felt Frodo's legs buckle, and Sam caught him as he fell. In an instant, the whole campsite was around Frodo.  
  
"Im fine!" he shouted. "Strider, could you carry me back to my bedroll, please?"  
  
Strider lifted him off the ground, and carried him back to mass of blankets. Sam tucked him back in, and Strider stood again.  
  
"Merry and Pippin, say good night to Frodo, and Sam, and get some rest."  
  
There was mumbled farewells, and the two Hobbits trudged back to their bedrolls.  
  
"No more getting up tonight, allright Frodo?" Strider asked, but the poor Hobbit was already asleep. Strider smiled.  
  
"Good thinking Sam!" and with that he walked back to his watchpost.  
  
Frodo lay still, under heaps off blankets. Peacefully still.. And too pale, but rosy patches had apperead on his cheeks. Not patches of fever, of cold wind air. Strider sat, with his backed turned to them, and the smoke coming from his pipe. And Merry and Pippin were where they had began. They lay, huddled together, under a blanket, and whispering things to each other. Sam was glad they at least could keep up their spirits, as he only caught a few words of their secrets, but the ones he did catch were "ale" "mushrooms" and "Farmer Maggot", the latter of these followed mostly by a giggle.  
********************************* So? What did ya think? Review, please!! But no flames! 


End file.
